The Princess and The Villager
by LoveKiller66
Summary: The Princess and The Villager is a love story between a princess and a villager from a town named SpringVille and as they are meeting with each other, they understand that there is a love interest between them but there's a person who wants to make the princess his and throw the villager out of the middle. Will the couple make it? All the content and characters are belong to me.


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with the name of Brianna and a handsome ordinary villager with the name of Rayan who first met at the first hall of the palace and started falling in love with each other. This day started like this...

Rayan was still working on a beautiful dress that he will give to the true love of his life as a present for her birthday. He had a great talent on making dresses, costumes and so many clothes for the villagers of the SpringVille's town. Rayan's parents were proud for him since he made his family popular with his amazing talent. The king Namik heard about Rayan from the SpringVille's villagers so he decided to invite Rayan on sending him a letter with the kingdom's postman so he can give the letter to Rayan from a closer distance. Then it was the time for Rayan to leave from his workshop to go backhome...

-Rayan:"Ah... the time for me to go backhome has finally came. Oof. I finished that dress."

Rayan went outside from his workshop.

-Rayan:"Now let's lock the door."

Rayan locked the door and the postman runned closer to Rayan.

-Rayan:"Huh?"

Rayan turned to the postman but the postman was ready to meet with the popular boy.

-Rayan:"Uh... hi."

-Postman:"Hello boy. Are you that Rayan the Hedgehog who's the son of Orateios and Sumela?"

-Rayan:"Yes of course. Why are you asking me this?"

-Postman:"Because the whole village talks about you and your amazing talent on making clothes. Also, my name's Johny and I'm the postman of our town's kingdom and the king sent me on here to give you this."

The postman took off the letter from his bag and gave the letter to Rayan who then takes it.

-Rayan:"What's this?"

-Postman:"It's an invitation letter for you to come to the palace so you can meet with the king from a closer look. Now I gotta go back to the palace. Bye."

-Rayan:"Wait, how do you know about me?"

-Postman:"Because I heard about you from the villagers just like the king."

-Rayan:"Okay then... so... bye..."

-Postman:"Bye."

The postman left fast but Rayan was ready to open the letter and read it.

-Rayan:"Dear Rayan the Hedgehog. This is an invitation letter from me for you to come at my palace so we can meet each other from a closer look. I heard about you and your talent on making clothes from the villagers of our town and from your parents too. Also we need you to be the helper of our kingdom's tailor since you have an amazing talent on making clothes. P. S. If you want to come to our palace, the choice is yours. From the king Namik the Hedgehog."

Rayan finished on reading the letter and he put it in his pocket.

-Rayan:"Palace of SpringVille, here I come."

Rayan took his decision to go to the palace very fast and so, he finally started walking on the way to go to the palace. As he was closer to the village's exit, a villager came across Rayan to tell him a "Hi!".

-Villager:"Hey Rayan, what's up?"

-Rayan:"Hi Skips. I'm fine."

-Villager(Skips):"I'm glad to hear that but where are you going dude?"

-Rayan:"I'm going to the kingdom of Springville. The king invited me to go to his palace."

-Villager(Skips):"That's cool bro. Show them what you got!"

-Rayan:"I'll show them dude. Now excuse me but I have to go now bye."

-Villager(Skips):"Bye."

Rayan continued his way to the SpringVille's kingdom. After some minutes, he finally arrived to the kingdom's entrance and went inside the kingdom's big yard. Rayan was so surprised for the kingdom's beauty until he arrived to the palace's door and was stopped by the guards of the palace's entrance.

-Rayan:"Huh?"

-Guard1:"Hey kid what do you think are you doing over here?"

-Rayan:"Well look, the king has invited me because..."

-Guard1:"Wait. You are that kid who's name is Rayan the Hedgehog and got invited by the king to come to the palace?"

-Rayan:"Yes, sir. That's me."

-Guard2:"Oh my god you are that boy who will be the helper of our kingdom's tailor."

-Rayan:"So... since you know about me too, can I go in now?"

-Guard2:"Yes sure since you are the boy that we all talk about."

-Rayan:"Okay."

The two guards moved away from the palace's entrance and left Rayan to cross in the palace. Rayan finally arrived closer to the stairs of the throne room and the king was glad for Rayan's choice to come to the palace for the first time in the same day so they started meeting each other.

-Rayan:"Goodmorning king Namik."

-King Namik:"Oh goodmorning kiddo. Welcome to the kingdom of SpringVille. I'm glad you decided to come after you received my invitation letter from our kingdom's postman. As you surely know, I'm the king Namik the Hedgehog and It's nice to meet you."

-Rayan:"It's nice to meet you too my king. My name is Rayan the Hedgehog and I'm the son of Orateios and Sumela."

-King Namik:"Oh my kiddo. You don't have anything else to say about your self. Everybody knows about you so you don't have to say more about your self."

-Rayan:"Okay. I'm fine with that."

Then the princess Brianna sneaked out of her room for the reason of watching Rayan from a closer look and came in the throne room.

-Rayan:"Huh?"

Rayan looked at Brianna.

-Brianna:"Hello father and..."

-King Namik:"Brianna what are you doing over here? Weren't you suppossed to be closed in your room while that boy is still on here?"

-Brianna:"I know but I wanted to see him from a closer look."

-King Namik:"I'm not interested! Now go back to your room and don't sneak out of it again until the boy leaves!"

-Brianna:"But..."

-King Namik:"Stop! Now go back to your room and don't sneak out because I will ground you!"

-Brianna:"Okay..."

Brianna left from the throne room and went back to her room with tears flowing off her eyes and ended up being depressed and being closed in her room.

-King Namik:"Girls. They are so sensitive when you yell at them."

-Rayan:"Um... King Namik?"

-King Namik:"What is it kiddo?"

-Rayan:"Well look. You shouldn't have yelled at your daughter like that. She only wanted to see and meet with me. She didn't wanted to do anything bad. And for which reason you want her to be closed in her room while a male is here? It's not nice of you to do that thing to your daughter. That thing might depressing her."

-King Namik:"Look Rayan, I do this to her for her good not for her bad so It's not of your busyness on what I do to my daughter."

-Rayan:"I know but It would be better If you will stop doing that to her."

-King Namik:"Rayan you might be 16 but there are more things you should have to understand and when you'll grow up more, you'll understand more things than now."

-Rayan:"Okay fine... Now back to our subject, are my parents know that I'm here?"

-King Namik:"Of course they know that you're here because I told them that you'll come on today."

-Rayan:"Okay."

Rayan and Namik ended up their first subject on coming back to their subject which had to do with Rayan and his work with the kingdom's tailor. After Rayan's conversation with Namik, Rayan went to the palace's first hall. Although Brianna went out of her room again and she was going for a walk in the palace's first hall until she saw Rayan.

-Brianna:"Huh?"

-Rayan:"Huh?"

Rayan came closer to Brianna but Brianna started being shy.

-Rayan:"Hi."

-Brianna:"Hi... Hey! You are the boy who was talking with my father."

-Rayan:"And you are the girl who I saw some hour earlier but she sadly got depressed after her father yelled at her."

-Brianna:"Oh whatever. I'm Brianna."

-Rayan:"I'm Rayan."

-Brianna:"I'm so happy for meeting you."

-Rayan:"I'm also happy for meeting you too."

-Brianna:"You know, for a simple ordinary villager who has a talent on making clothes, you're handsome."

As Brianna put her hands on Rayan's shoulders.

-Rayan:"And for a princess who's closed in a room just for being away from males and being sensitive, you're beautiful."

As Rayan put his hands on Brianna's back. Brianna and Rayan were looking each other in the eyes and started getting the feeling that there is an existing love interest between them. They went to kiss each other on the lips but they didn't do it so as they were still looking at each other, they smiled at each other until Reymon saw them and stopped them.

-Reymon:"Rayan what are you doing with the princess over here?"

Brianna and Rayan stopped looking and touching each other and turned to Reymon.

-Rayan and Brianna:"Huh?"

-Brianna:"Nothing. We were just looking at each other for a minute and we didn't realized that we were touching each other."

-Reymon:"You're lying! You were touching each other because you both think that you have a chance to be together!"

-Rayan:"No! No! Look. It's not what you think. This is a misunderstanding!"

-Reymon:"Oh yeah! Then why you were looking at the princess and smiling at her?"

-Rayan:"Because I was happy for meeting her! Problem?"

-Reymon:"Yeah!"

-Brianna:"Guys stop fighting! This will not solve the problem!"

-Reymon:"Shut up you!"

Brianna feld depressed again.

-Rayan:"Hey! You gotta better shut up because Brianna is not the problem between us!"

-Reymon:"Of course she is! Because she was suppossed to be locked in her room for not having any contact with any male! So I'll take her back to her room!"

Rayan went in front of Brianna for protecting her from Reymon.

-Rayan:"Not if I'll stop you!"

Reymon and Rayan started fighting each other for Brianna until the king Namik came and split them for stopping them from fighting. The two boys and the princess explained to the king on what happened after the king asked on what happened. Then the king ended up taking Rayan with him to the throne room but Reymon ended up taking the princess back to her room without her will and as he opened the room's door, he pushed the princess inside the room and ended up locking her inside the room without leting her to go or sneak out of her room again. The princess was shocked after she heard the sound of the door's locker being locked by Reymon from the outside part of her room's door and she was trying to please Reymon to unlock the door and let her go out but Reymon didn't listened to her so he left from the room's door and Brianna ended up being locked in her room for the rest of the day. In the throne room on when the king invited Reymon to come and apologize Rayan for the fight that he caused.

-Reymon:"I'm here my king. Why you invited me to come to the throne room?"

-King Namik:"I invited you to come to the throne room because of apologizing Rayan for the fight that you caused a while ago."

-Reymon:"Okay then but I will not forgive him."

-Rayan:"Me neither."

-King Namik:"Boys stop fighting! Now say your apologizes to each other. Starting from Reymon!"

-Reymon and Rayan:"Fine."

-King Namik:"Okay now tell him."

-Reymon:"Okay. Rayan? I'm sorry for causing the fight because of Brianna. And... I'm also sorry for saying stupid things about you and her. It wasn't all yours fault for the beggining of the fight but it was mine. I'm sorry."

-Rayan:"I accept your apologize."

-Reymon:"Thank you."

-Rayan:"No problem. Also I was really mad at you while we were fighting. I'm really sorry dude."

-Reymon:"I forgive you too."

-Rayan:"So... friends?"

-Reymon:"Friends."

They gave hands and then they left hands.

-King Namik:"Good enough my children. This was so good of you."

-Reymon:"We know. Thank you my king."

-King Namik:"No problem my children. Now Rayan go to find your room in the palace. It's at the second hall of the palace and you Reymon go to apologize to the princess right now."

-Reymon:"Yes my king."

Reymon left from the throne room and went to the princess's room but Rayan didn't left from the throne room yet since he didn't knew which way to take.

-King Namik:"What's wrong Rayan?"

-Rayan:"Oh nothing. I just don't know which way to take for going to the second hall of the palace."

-King Namik:"Oh don't you worry my child. I'll lead you to the second hall of the palace so you can find your room easily."

-Rayan:"Okay let's go."

The king started leading Rayan to the second hall of the palace since Rayan didn't know all of the palace's ways. Then they finally arrived to the palace's second hall and Rayan finally found his room easily. He opened the room's door and went inside.

-Rayan:"Wow."

-King Namik:"Well what do you think about your new room?"

-Rayan:"It's beautiful and it looks much better than my room at my parents house."

-King Namik:"I'm glad you like it."

-Rayan:"Yeah but..."

Rayan turned to the king.

-Rayan:"I'm not sure if I want to stay at the palace permanently. What will my parents think if I'll choose to leave from their home for living in the palace?"

-King Namik:"Don't worry they will understand. When I'll talk to them about it."

-Rayan:"Okay but what about my job at the village?"

-King Namik:"Don't worry about it. Since you will be working with our kingdom's tailor, you will still have the same job that you were doing at the village."

-Rayan:"And the villagers? What will they do without their tailor?"

-King Namik:"They will be coming to our palace for paying visits and ordering outfits from you and Reymon."

-Rayan:"Okay then. So Reymon is our kingdom's tailor, right?"

-King Namik:"Yes and you will be the helper of him since your work on making clothes is amazing. Also, if you decide to stay here, the choice is yours."

-Rayan:"Okay we may have done a whole conversation about it but I'm still unsure if I'll stay at the palace permanently. I just need some time to think of it."

-King Namik:"Okay my child. When you'll think of it come and tell me, yes?"

-Rayan:"Yeah."

Then at night Rayan decided what he truly wants to do. He decided to stay at the palace permanently and leave from the village so he went to the throne room and found the king to tell him his choice/decision.

-Rayan:"Good evening my king."

-King Namik:"Oh, ho good evening my child. What did you eventually decided?"

-Rayan:"I decided to stay at the palace permanently but can I stay at the village for a last time on tonight?"

-King Namik:"Yes you can but I'll send the royal carriage to come and take you from the village on tomorrow morning so take care to prepare your stuff."

-Rayan:"I'll do it and I'll be ready in my time."

-King Namik:"Okay kiddo but from which place you'll be waiting for the royal carriage to come?"

-Rayan:"From my workshop at the village."

-King Namik:"Okay kiddo."

Rayan left from the palace and started walking on the way to go back to the village for a last night but in his workshop. Then the King Namik talk to Rayan's parents Orateios and Sumela about Rayan's decision to move to the palace and dealed with it so they went at their home and prepared Rayan's stuff which he had at his parents house and brought them to his workshop. Also, Rayan prepared all of his other stuff too.

-Rayan:"Mother? Father? What are you doing here?"

As Rayan already opened the door to his parents.

-Orateios:"Namik told us about your decision to move at the palace but your mother and I dealed because It's a chance for you to show them what you got."

-Sumela:"Yeah so we brought you your stuff that you left at our home since you're leaving."

-Rayan:"Thank you. That's so sweet of you."

-Orateios:"Your welcome my son."

-Sumela:"Come on. Let's do the familiar hug."

Rayan hugged with his parents.

-Sumela:"We'll miss you so much."

-Rayan:"I'll also miss you both too but It's time for me to open my wings and fly away."

Then they left each other.

-Orateios:"We know my son."

-Rayan:"Hm... since I already rised up from all of these years, now It's the time for me to open my wings and fly away as I already said."

-Sumela:"We understand you dear. Also, we'll be coming to the palace only for visiting you on sometimes."

-Rayan:"Thank you guys."

Then Rayan's parents went back home but Rayan stayed at his workshop all night long but the next morning, there was Rayan's big day because it was the time for him to leave from the village and the royal carriage came and stopped outside of Rayan's workshop. Rayan's parents came to help Rayan on loading his stuff in the royal carriage and for saying goodbye to each other.

-Orateios:"These are all."

-Rayan:"Yeah so It's time for me to go."

-Sumela:"Yes."

-Orateios:"Take care of your self kid. I wish the best of you."

-Sumela:"And I hope you'll be more happy with your new life at the palace."

-Rayan:"Thank you mom and dad. But even if I'll be living in the village or in the palace, my life will always be the same but with some differences."

-Orateios:"You're right son."

-Sumela:"Also, don't worry about your workshop. Your father and I we'll take care of it."

-Rayan:"Thank you guys."

The small family hugged again for a last time and left each other.

-Rayan:"Goodbye. I'll miss you both so much."

-Sumela:"We'll miss you too. Goodbye."

-Orateios:"Goodbye son."

Then Rayan got in the royal carriage and the driver of the royal carriage hit the horse with the scourge and began to walk on the way to go to the palace. Rayan turned to the behind window of the royal carriage and saw his village from behind for a while until he turned in the front of him again. Then he arrived to the palace and the royal carriage stopped in the front of the palace's entrance and Rayan got out of the royal carriage. Then Rayan along with the royal carriage's driver began unloading the royal carriage from the boxes of Rayan's stuff. Reymon and Johny saw that Rayan and the royal carriage's driver need help on moving the boxes to Rayan's room at the palace on taking two boxes each. Then the four boys brought the boxes in Rayan's room and put them on the floor.

-Rayan:"Thanks for the help guys."

-Johny:"No problem Rayan. You needed that help anyway."

-Rayan:"Heh."

-Reymon:"Whenever. Bye."

-Johny:"Bye Rayan."

-The royal carriage's driver(Zeck):"Bye young feller."

-Rayan:"Bye guys."

Then Reymon, Johny and Zeck left from Rayan's room but Rayan started unpacking his boxes which had all of his stuff from his parents house and from his workshop and started putting them in his room. Some hour later he finished on making his room but he was putting his clothes in his closet, he took the dress that he made for the love of his life and hidden it in his closet so nobody would see the dress and take it. So Rayan was now ready from his whole new room at the palace.

-Rayan:"There I'm finally ready from my room."

After Rayan finished from his room he left from his room and went to the throne room to ask the king for permission to go for a walk with the princess in and out of the palace.

-Rayan:"Hello my king."

-King Namik:"Oh, hello my child. Did you put all of your stuff in your new room?"

-Rayan:"Yes my king. And I just finished about about a while ago."

-King Namik:"Good my child. So is anything else that you want to do?"

-Rayan:"Hm, yes. But It's a simple question that exists."

-King Namik:"What is it?"

-Rayan:"Well I know you'll be mad at me but can I go for a walk in and out of the palace along with the princess?"

-King Namik:"Sorry kid but I can't let you take the princess."

-Rayan:"Oh please. I promise I'll be taking care of her and I will not leave her to go somewhere alone."

-King Namik:"Ah... okay fine but if you'll truly take care of the princess then I'll start allowing her to be out of her room every time she wants to come out."

-Rayan:"Yes! Thank you so much."

-King Namik:"No problem."

Rayan left from the throne room and went to the first hall of the palace and went closer to the door of Brianna's room and knock the door.

-Brianna:"Huh?"

Brianna came closer to the door as she first got up and from her chair.

-Brianna:"Who's there?"

-Rayan:"It's Rayan."

-Brianna:"Oh okay."

Brianna opened the door to Rayan.

-Brianna:"Well why you came for?"

-Rayan:"Well... after I finished with my room, I went to the throne room and asked your father for permission to go for a walk along with you in and out of the palace."

-Brianna:"And what did he told you?"

-Rayan:"He told me that I am allowed to take you for a walk in and out of the palace with the promise that I'll take care of you and I will not let you go on somewhere alone."

-Brianna:"Oh Rayan thank you. I don't know what to say."

-Rayan:"You don't have anything to say my princess. So, would you like to start our walk from taking you to my room?"

-Brianna:"For doing what?"

-Rayan:"For watching it and tell me if you like it."

-Brianna:"Oh. Okay."

Rayan gave his hand to Brianna.

-Rayan:"So do you want to come with me?"

-Brianna:"Yes."

Brianna gave her hand to Rayan and hold each other's hand and started walking together in the hall of the palace hand by hand. Then they stopped at the middle of the hall as Rayan looked at the portraint of Brianna's mother.

-Rayan:"Huh? Wait who's that person in the portraint?"

-Brianna:"Oh... It's my mother."

-Rayan:"She looks beautiful. What was her name?"

-Brianna:"I know she was beautiful and her name was Cassidy."

-Rayan:"Are you okay? Why are you depressed now?"

-Brianna:"Because my mother died when I was young."

-Rayan:"Oh I'm sorry Brianna I had no idea that your mother died."

-Brianna:"It's fine Rayan. I just... don't want to talk about it."

-Rayan:"Okay then... hm, I guess her death was very tragic."

-Brianna:"Yes, it was..."

-Rayan:"Do you remember how did she die?"

-Brianna:"Yes... she died in an accident with the royal carriage."

-Rayan:"But how?"

-Brianna:"Because the driver of the royal carriage was shot in the head by someone with a gun while he was driving the royal carriage and my mom saw out of the window that the horses were driving the carriage in a cliff, my mom didn't had any time to get out of the carriage because the carriage already fell from the cliff and broke in pieces but my mom's body was under the debris and she was already dead when we found her. So this is how my mother died."

As Brianna started flowing tears and closed her eyes.

-Brianna:"I miss her so much."

Rayan left Brianna's hand and touched her.

-Rayan:"Brianna. Don't cry. I know how you feel even if this never happened to any person of my family. Also I'm sorry for your mother's death but the life continues and since you got over it some months later after her death, you got back your happiness along with your father am I right?"

-Brianna:"Yeah and I know I shouldn't cry for a bad memory of the past since it took me a long time to get over it."

-Rayan:"That's right."

-Brianna:"Can I have a hug?"

-Rayan:"Yes you can."

Brianna hugged Rayan but Rayan hugged her back.

-Rayan:"Come on. Calm down. Surely your mother wouldn't like to see you sad now."

-Brianna:"Hm... And my father wouldn't like to see me sad now too even if I still have him in my life."

-Rayan:"Yeah..."

Left each other and Brianna wiped her tears.

-Rayan:"Because you have to be happy and optimism for him and always smile at him."

-Brianna:"I know."

-Rayan:"Good. So do you still want to come to see my room?"

-Brianna:"Yes I do. Let's go."

Rayan and Brianna hold each other's hand and continued their way to Rayan's new room hand by hand. After some minutes, they finally arrived to the room and went in.

-Rayan:"Well? What do you think of my new room?"

-Brianna:"It's beautiful just like mine. I like on how you made it."

-Rayan:"Thank you dear."

-Brianna:"No problem. Now let's go to the yard."

-Rayan:"Okay let's go."

The couple left from the second hall of the palace as Rayan closed the door and went outside the palace to continue their walk until they sat on the grass.

-Brianna:"I feel so comfortable with you."

-Rayan:"Me too. But I have something to tell you."

-Brianna:"What?"

As Brianna turned to Rayan.

-Rayan:"Well... I know it sounds a little bit curt but..."

-Brianna:"But what?"

-Rayan:"I... eh..."

-Brianna:"What is it Rayan?"

-Rayan:"...You see I... eh... blah..."

As Rayan pulled the opening of his blouse out of his anxiety.

-Brianna:"Rayan talk to me. Tell me what is wrong?"

-Rayan:"I don't know how to say it."

-Brianna:"...Come on don't be anxious. Calm down and tell me about it."

-Rayan:"..."

Rayan didn't knew how to tell to Brianna that he loves her so he touched her.

-Brianna:"What are you doing?"

Rayan then pulled Brianna to him and started kissing her but Brianna shocked as her lips were touching Rayan's so she relaxed and enjoyed her first kiss with Rayan. Then they stopped kissing and touched foreheads with each other without saying anything and feld comfortable. Then they stopped touching each other and someone called their names to tell them to go back to the palace. As the couple went to the throne room, the king saw them and told them to come to him.

-King Namik:"Well? Did you taken care of the princess while she was along with you?"

-Rayan:"Yes my king. We were closer to each other all the time without running away from each other."

-Brianna:"Yeah and I was fine along with Rayan. Our walk was the best moment of my life."

-King Namik:"I'm happy for you two. So since you were taking care of my precious Brianna, my dear Rayan, you are allowed to take care of her all the time and you my precious Brianna, you are allowed to come out of your room everytime you want."

-Brianna:"Really? Do you mean it?"

-King Namik:"Yes my children."

-Rayan:"Wow thank you so much. These are very good news."

-Brianna:"Oh father thank you."

-King Namik:"No problem my children. Also, I trust Brianna to you Rayan. Because you shown to Brianna that you are able to take care of her and only do good things to her. I also hope you'll show your love for her if you'll fall for her and I also hope of Brianna to do the same to you too."

Brianna and Rayan moaned with the happy way, they smiled and turned their eyes to each other and blushed.

-King Namik:"Aw you are so cute together. I think you'll be a great couple if you'll decide to be."

-Brianna:"Thank you father."

Brianna and Rayan stopped looking, blushing and smiling at each other and left their hands and Brianna hugged her father.

-Brianna:"I'm so happy for you to take these decisions. Thank you for trusting Rayan to take me."

-King Namik:"Your welcome my daughter."

Brianna left her father and turned to Rayan.

-Brianna:"I will go back to my room okay?"

-Rayan:"Okay. I'll take you."

-Brianna:"No it's okay. I'll go on my own this time."

-Rayan:"Okay then. See ya."

-Brianna:"Bye."

Brianna left from the throne room with a blushy face and went back to her room.

-Rayan:"Hm... she's so cute and beautiful even if she's sensitive."

-King Namik:"I know."

-Rayan:"I feld so comfortable when I was alone with her."

-King Namik:"You might like her, right?"

-Rayan:"Kinda..."

As Rayan blushed a little and turned to the king.

-King Namik:"Look my child. If you love Brianna then go find her and tell her how you feel about her."

-Rayan:"Okay but when I was alone at the palace's yard along with her I tried to tell her how I feel about her but I didn't make it because I didn't knew how to tell it to her."

-King Namik:"So what did you do?"

-Rayan:"..."

-King Namik:"Come on you can tell me about it. Don't be shy."

-Rayan:"Ah... alright then... I just kissed her on the lips without saying anything to her."

-King Namik:"And did she pushed you when you kissed her?"

-Rayan:"No, she actually relaxed and enjoyed her first kiss with me."

-King Namik:"That's good my child so since she didn't pushed you and enjoyed her kiss with you that means she loves you too."

-Rayan:"I know. I'm so in love with her."

-King Namik:"I'm so happy for you. I hope the best for you and my little daughter."

-Rayan:"Thank you my king."

-King Namik:"No problem my child but since you are the only male that I trust to take care of my little daughter, you have to keep her away from Reymon because he was always threating and locking Brianna in her room without her will and he was always hurting her so me and Brianna never used to trust Reymon ever again."

-Rayan:"I had no idea that he was doing those things to Brianna so this is why he took her back to her room without her will and started fighting with me for her on yesterday."

-King Namik:"Yeah so this is why I also want you to protect Brianna from him."

-Rayan:"Don't worry I will protect her from Reymon because I'm capable of doing that."

-King Namik:"Good my child. Now go to rest in your room. We'll have breakfast on tomorrow morning at 8:00 o'clock."

-Rayan:"Okay. Good night."

-King Namik:"Good night my child."

Rayan left from the throne room and started walking on the way to go to his room at the second hall of the palace. Then he went inside his room after opening the door to go in the room and closed the door. He went closer to his bed, he uncovered it and sat on it. He took off his shoes and layed on bed.

-Rayan:"Hm."

Then he covered his self and turned to the left side of bed and closed his eyes to sleep but after an hour he woke up and he wasn't able to sleep again so he decided to go for a walk at the village. He got up from his bed and wore his shoes again and took his string with the triple hasp and used it to go out from his room's window. Then he sneaked out of the palace's yard in secretly without getting him noticed by the guards of the palace's yard. While he was walking on the way to go to the village he was thinking of Brianna and his feelings for her. After he arrived to the village, he gave a look at the houses and started walking inside the village. Ten minutes later, he finished his walking inside the village so he decided to go back to the palace and find Brianna to tell her how he feels about her so as he arrived to the village's exit and started running on the way to go back to the palace and finally arrived to the palace's yard. While he was at the entrance of the palace's yard, he passed from the guards in secretly but none of the guards noticed him again. Then Rayan found the short tower on where it was the princess's room from the outside of the palace. He came closer to that short tower and started climbing it with his string which he was wearing it on him all the time but he used it to climb the window of Brianna's room.

-Brianna:"Huh?"

Brianna heard the sound of the triple hasp being cramped on the window's sill and came to see who's climbing the window and she was a bit shocked. Rayan reached and finally went in Brianna's room from her room's window and collected back his string.

-Brianna:"Rayan? What are you doing here?"

-Rayan:"I came here because I wanted to see you and listen to your voice again."

-Brianna:"Oh... that's so nice and sweet of you."

-Rayan:"I know. But there's something I need to tell you."

-Brianna:"What?"

Rayan sat on the window's sill.

-Rayan:"Well... do you remember the moment with the kiss that I gave you on today?"

-Brianna:"Yes I do but... why are you asking me this?"

-Rayan:"Because I have to tell you why I did it."

-Brianna:"Okay... then why you did it?"

-Rayan:"I did it because I love you and I'm crazy in love with you."

-Brianna:"Well... I also have to say that I love you too... and I liked the moment that you kissed me on the lips even if it was curt and I'm also crazy in love with you too."

Rayan got up from the window's sill and came closer to Brianna.

-Rayan:"I knew that there is an existing love interest between us."

-Brianna:"I also knew that too. I wasn't waiting that I would start loving you so much from the first time I met you."

Rayan touched Brianna.

-Rayan:"I wasn't waiting for that too. But it happened since our love was thunderous from the first time we met."

-Brianna:"I know..."

Rayan and Brianna started feeling loosely since they were together alone in Brianna's room at night.

-Rayan:"Hm... I feel so loosely when I'm alone with you."

-Brianna:"Me too."

-Rayan:"Now say it."

-Brianna:"I love you."

-Rayan:"Now say it again."

-Brianna:"I love you."

-Rayan:"I love you too."

Rayan pulled Brianna to him and started kissing her while he was still touching her.

-Brianna:"Hm."

-Rayan:"M..."

Rayan stopped touching Brianna and put his hands around her back and Brianna put her hands around Rayan's back too as Rayan did that to Brianna first. They fell to their knees while they were still kissing. After Rayan stopped hugging Brianna he took off his shirt and threw it onto the bed and started kissing Brianna again.

-Brianna:"Your body is so amazing."

-Rayan:"Thank you babe."

-Brianna:"Your welcome."

-Rayan:"Would you like to continue on bed?"

-Brianna:"Yes."

Rayan and Brianna went to bed and both took off their shoes before they continue to make love.

-Brianna:"Rayan?"

-Rayan:"What is it babe?"

-Brianna:"How do you look so hot?"

-Rayan:"It's because I'm too thin."

-Brianna:"Okay but how did you became too thin?"

-Rayan:"Well... actually I was always thin but after I did gymnastics I became more thin so this is why I'm too thin now."

-Brianna:"That sounds hot."

-Rayan:"I know."

Rayan kissed Brianna again as he first touched her and while they were still kissing, Rayan stopped touching Brianna and unfastened the zipper of Brianna's dress and pulled the zipper down. Then they pushed their selves on bed while they were still kissing and Brianna took off her arms from the dress's sleeves and stopped kissing with Rayan.

-Rayan:"Do you want to get off your whole dress?"

-Brianna:"Yes..."

Rayan got up from Brianna and helped her take off her whole dress and threw it onto the bed. Then he got on Brianna again.

-Rayan:"You also have a nice body. You're also too thin too just like me."

-Brianna:"I know. It's because I was always thin but I never did gymnastics like you."

-Rayan:"I get it babe."

-Brianna:"I like when you call me babe."

-Rayan:"I was waiting for you to say this."

Brianna smiled at Rayan and Rayan started kissing with Brianna and hugged each other from the back. Rayan licked Brianna's lips and continued on kissing her. As they stopped kissing they uncoated the bed to go into it and cover their selves.

-Rayan:"This was so hot."

-Brianna:"You're right."

Brianna took off her bracelets and put them on bed with her dress and Rayan's shirt. Then Brianna started pulling her right long glove down.

-Rayan:"What are you doing?"

-Brianna:"I'm pulling down my glove for taking it off."

-Rayan:"Don't take it off if you don't want to."

-Brianna:"Oh I will."

As Brianna already taken off her right glove and started pulling her left one down for taking it off too."

-Rayan:"Brianna? You impress me a lot."

-Brianna:"Oh shut up."

As Brianna already taken off her left glove too and threw the both of her gloves on bed too.

-Rayan:"No, you shut up."

-Brianna:"No you."

-Rayan:"No you my princess."

-Brianna:"No you my villager."

Brianna and Rayan smiled at each other and started kissing again. While they were still kissing, Rayan got on Brianna again and hugged each other from the back again.

-Rayan:"Ah..."

-Brianna:"M..."

Brianna and Rayan licked each other's tongues and kissed on the lips until they stopped. Then as Rayan caught by the hand with Brianna, he kissed her on the chest as Brianna lifted her head.

-Brianna:"Ah..."

-Rayan:"Hm..."

As Rayan already kissed Brianna on her chest, he was still holding Brianna's hand until he caught by the other hand of Brianna too and started looking at each other.

-Rayan:"Your black eyes are so shiny and beautiful."

-Brianna:"And your green eyes too."

Brianna and Rayan smiled at each other and left each other's hands and hugged with each other.

-Rayan:"I love you so much."

-Brianna:"I love you too."

-Rayan:"How much?"

-Brianna:"As much as you do."

-Rayan:"I knew it."

-Brianna:"Tee hee."

-Rayan:"M..."

They done a peck kiss on the lips.

-Rayan:"That's the first time of my life that I'm falling in love and making love with a girl that I started loving so much."

-Brianna:"That's the same with me too."

-Rayan:"Really?... You... you didn't fallen in love with anyone else before I met you?"

-Brianna:"No, because I never found the man that I'll truly want to have in my life until I met you and started loving you so what about you?"

-Rayan:"Well, that was the same with me until I met you but when I started falling for you, I guessed that you are the woman that I'm looking for. So you are the woman that I wanted to have in my life."

-Brianna:"And you are the man that I wanted to have in my life too."

-Rayan:"Aw... that's so cute."

-Brianna:"I know. We are meant to fall for each other since our love was thunderous."

-Rayan:"I know babe. We are also made for each other. I'm glad I found the true love of my life after so many years."

-Brianna:"Me too."

They done a peck kiss on the lips.

-Rayan:"Our first night together was so nice and passionate."

-Brianna:"I know and I liked it a lot."

-Rayan:"Me too. But I also have to tell you something."

-Brianna:"Okay but can you give me a minute? I want to wear my night dress and a pair of gloves."

-Rayan:"Yeah sure I'll be waiting for you to return."

-Brianna:"Okay thank you."

-Rayan:"No problem."

Brianna got up from her bed and went closer to her closet. She opened her closet and took a light blue night dress and wore it. After she wore her night dress, she took a pair of short white gloves and wore them too.

-Brianna:"Much better now."

Then Brianna turned to Rayan and got onto her bed. She layed next to Rayan and covered her self again.

-Rayan:"Hm?"

As Rayan was looking at Brianna.

-Brianna:"Well? What did you wanted to tell me?"

-Rayan:"Well the truth is... I feel like I've been knowing you for years since we got closer so fast."

-Brianna:"Trust me Rayan. I know how you feel because I feel like the same too."

-Rayan:"Thank you for understanding me babe."

-Brianna:"No problem. Hey! Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

-Rayan:"Sure babe but I'll wake up early in the morning on tomorrow so I can dress up fast and leave from your room as fast as I can for not being caught by Reymon or by the king or by any guard of the palace."

-Brianna:"Okay but don't worry because I have the key of my room so I'll let you go on tomorrow."

-Rayan:"Oh, really huh?"

-Brianna:"Yes. Because my father was always giving me the key of my room's door at night for the case of that I want to get out of the room for something I need to do. And he stills doing that."

-Rayan:"Okay and when do you give the key back to your father?"

-Brianna:"In the morning. After I meet him in the throne room."

-Rayan:"Okay. Then there is no problem for tomorrow morning."

-Brianna:"Hm, m."

They did a peck kiss on the lips again and layed together. They covered their selves and hugged each other.

-Rayan:"Good night babe."

-Brianna:"Good night to you too my love."

Brianna and Rayan sleeped together all night long since they had their first passionate night full of love and passion. The next morning, there was a small light blue bird which came closer to the window of the princess's room and sat on It's sill. The bird started singing for waking up the couple and left. Rayan woke up first after he moaned for a second before he opened his eyes and lifted his body as he stopped hugging Brianna and shaked her a little and she moaned.

-Rayan:"Hey. Babe?"

-Brianna:"What is it?"

-Rayan:"I'll dress up and I'll leave now. Okay?"

-Brianna:"Yes. But what time is it?"

-Rayan:"It's seven in the morning."

-Brianna:"What?!"

Brianna lifted her body curt.

-Brianna:"Oh, no!"

Brianna got up from her bed and went closer to it's end for taking her clothes and Rayan got up and came closer to Brianna.

-Rayan:"Hey calm down. Why you got shocked when I told you that It's seven in the morning?"

-Brianna:"Because I have to go to the refectory for having breakfast at eight o'clock so I get up at seven in the morning to get prepared."

-Rayan:"Oh... okay. But don't get shocked again. You scared me a little."

-Brianna:"I'm sorry dear. Next time, I'll try to be calm."

-Rayan:"It's fine dear. Come on let's dress up."

Rayan took his shirt from the bed and wore the shirt.

-Rayan:"Ah, great."

Brianna took off her short pair of gloves and wore her long pair of gloves and her pair of golden bracelets. Then she took off her light blue night dress and wore her prince white dress.

-Rayan:"Do you need any help?"

-Brianna:"Yes please. Can you snap the dress?"

-Rayan:"Yeah sure."

Brianna caught her hair away from her back and Rayan came closer to her and snapped her dress.

-Rayan:"There you are."

Brianna left her hair to go to back to her back.

-Brianna:"Thank you."

-Rayan:"No problem. Now I must go okay?"

-Brianna:"Yes. Give me a minute to unlock the door."

Brianna took the key from her desk and went closer to the door which she then unlocked and Rayan went closer to Brianna.

-Brianna:"Bye my love."

-Rayan:"Bye sweetie. But before I go, can I have a kiss?"

-Brianna:"Sure!"

Brianna and Rayan made a peck kiss on the lips. Then Rayan opened the door and left from Brianna's room to go to the refectory. Brianna sat on her desk's chair and noticed that Rayan forgot to take his string from the floor since he left it in the room.

-Brianna:"Oh! I forgot to give the string back to Rayan. Uh... It's okay I'll give it back to him later."

Brianna took the string from the floor and placed it on the desk and took her hair brush to brush her hair. After she finished on brushing her hair, she left from her room and started walking on the way to go to the refectory for having breakfast along with her father and the two royal tailors.

-King Namik:"Good morning my child. You came in your time for the breakfast."

-Rayan:"Good morning my king and yes I came in my time."

-King Namik:"Where's Brianna?"

-Rayan:"I think she will be coming now."

-King Namik:"Okay so let's get our seats and wait for her to come."

Brianna came in the refectory.

-Brianna:"Good morning father and Rayan. Sorry that I'm late."

-King Namik:"It's okay sweet heart. Come on take your seat. You'll sit next to Rayan."

-Brianna:"Yay thank you father. But... where's Reymon?"

-Rayan:"I think, he will come."

The king, the princess and the tailor took their seats on the table but Rayan sat next to Brianna and Reymon then came in the refectory too and taken his seat next to the king after he said that he's sorry that he late. Then the king, the princess and the two tailors started eating their breakfast. After they finished their breakfast the king announced to the three children that the princess has her Birthday on the next day.

-King Namik:"Well my children, tomorrow is my precious Brianna's Birthday so you will bring your presents for her in the throne room and you Rayan, you will dance with Brianna in the prom party."

-Rayan:"Wow that sounds awesome. Thanks my king."

-Brianna:"I can't believe it! These news are amazing. I can't wait to dance with Rayan."

-King Namik:"I'm happy to hear that from you two. Well Brianna I have a question for you."

-Brianna:"What is it dad?"

-King Namik:"Do you love Rayan?"

-Brianna:"Ah... yes... hm..."

-King Namik:"Did you told him how you feel about him?"

-Brianna:"Yes and he also told me that he loves me too."

-Rayan:"Yeah and I also woke her up this morning for the time of having breakfast."

-King Namik:"How sweet of you."

-Brianna:"I know. Oh! Rayan?"

-Rayan:"What is it sweetie?"

-Brianna:"Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

-Rayan:"Yeah why not? Let's go."

-King Namik:"Okay but take care of each other."

-Brianna:"Okay."

Brianna and Rayan got up from their seats and left from the refectory to go for a walk outside the palace. Then Reymon got upset because of the king's good news.

-Reymon:"Don't you tell me? What kind of stupid things were these?"

-King Namik:"Those good news that I said weren't stupid things Reymon! And what is your problem?"

-Reymon:"Why you trust Rayan more than me?"

-King Namik:"Because he's not like you!"

-Reymon:"Hey! If I remember so well you invited him to come here for working as a tailor, not for selling love with your daughter as well!"

-King Namik:"Reymon you have to understand that the love between Brianna and Rayan is real so since they love each other I left them to feel their love! Because I have no problem with their relationship."

-Reymon:"Yeah because you don't want me to be with your precious little daughter!"

-King Namik:"Yeah because Brianna and I, never trusted you since you were always doing to Brianna things without her will."

-Reymon:"Everything that I was doing to Brianna was for her good because she was always acting like a 2 year old kid!"

-King Namik:"Shut up!... Brianna never acted like a 2 year old like you say. She was always a good and a kind girl and she will always be! And if she wants to be with Rayan, then I'll let her be with him even if you like it, even if not!"

-Reymon:"Good then. If I can't have her, then Rayan wouldn't have her either!"

-King Namik:"No! Don't tell me that you will fight with Rayan for Brianna!"

-Reymon:"I will do it! And I will make her mine!"

-King Namik:"Not if I will not let you do it because if you dare to touch a tether from her hair or if you'll fight against Rayan, then you'll have to do with me!"

-Reymon:"Oh, so you will protect Rayan too? Hmf, what a nice thing you will do."

-King Namik:"Yeah I'll protect Rayan too! Problem?"

-Reymon:"Yeah because he's not your son!"

-King Namik:"So? Even if he's not my son, I must take care of him too!... Now, go back to your room before I decide to put you in jail!"

-Reymon:"Okay then. Bye!"

-King Namik:"Hm."

Reymon went back to his room upset after he fought with the king but Brianna and Rayan were outside the palace's yard until Brianna noticed that she forgot to give Rayan's string back and runned together inside the palace to go to Brianna's room. After they arrived outside the room, Brianna went in and took Rayan's string from her desk and gave it back to Rayan. Rayan thanked Brianna and took her along with him outside the palace's yard as he put the string on him. As they already arrived to the yard again after 2 minutes, they sat on the grass and started talking for a while.

-Brianna:"I can't wait to dance with you on tomorrow. I hope we can show what we got."

-Rayan:"Oh, we will show darling."

Rayan kissed Brianna on the cheek.

-Rayan:"But you don't need to be afraid to dance with me because there's nothing to be afraid of."

-Brianna:"Don't worry I'm not afraid I'm just a little nervous because I may do wrong steps while I will be dancing with you."

-Rayan:"Why are you saying that? Have you ever danced with any person of the kingdom?"

-Brianna:"Well actually yes but with Johny the Postman."

-Rayan:"In front of people?"

-Brianna:"No, in the throne room because I needed to practice on dancing with a person so since Johny knew how to dance, I accepted to learn how to dance from him for the day that I'll be ready to dance with the male that I'll love."

-Rayan:"Hm... wait. I also know how to dance too. So if you want we will do a practice together so you can be sure that you know the right steps."

-Brianna:"Uh, so you also know how to dance too, huh?"

-Rayan:"Yes because before I became a tailor, I first learned how to dance from my mother so yeah I also know how to dance too."

-Brianna:"That sounds amazing. I guess your mother had a lot of time to teach you on how to dance too."

-Rayan:"I know. And I guess Johny also had a lot of time for you too."

-Brianna:"Yes because Johny was always having a lot of time for all of his friends too since he didn't had much letters to post."

-Rayan:"Oh, alright. Now stop talking and kiss me."

-Brianna:"Oh, shut up."

-Rayan:"No, you shut up."

-Brianna:"No you."

-Rayan:"No you."

-Brianna:"No you."

-Rayan:"No you."

They smiled at each other and kissed.

-Brianna:"Hm."

-Rayan:"M..."

They stopped kissing and Rayan put his arm around Brianna and touched their foreheads on each other's.

-Brianna:"I love you and I accept of you to practice on dancing."

-Rayan:"I'm happy to hear that from you sweetie."

-Brianna:"M... hey you didn't say that you love me."

-Rayan:"Ha, ah. I love you too."

-Brianna:"You're kidding me, right?"

-Rayan:"Oh, shut up. I'll tickle you."

-Brianna:"No."

-Rayan:"What "no?" say "yes". A simple yes."

-Brianna:"No I will not."

-Rayan:"Oh, you will."

They laughed since they had fun together. Then they left from the palace's yard and went back in the palace to do a practice on dancing together for the next day's celebration.

-Rayan:"Okay so since we're still alone, there's none to watch us dancing together for now. So you must stop being nervous and focus to the steps of the dance and to the person you're dancing with. Not to the people around you."

-Brianna:"Okay Rayan. But how will I supposse to get rid of being nervous?"

-Rayan:"You must stop thinking that you're nervous that's all about it."

-Brianna:"...Okay then..."

-Rayan:"Well, let's get started."

Brianna took a deep breath.

-Brianna:"Okay. Let's get started."

-Rayan:"Good."

Rayan and Brianna came closer to each other.

-Rayan:"Okay. Now put your hands on my shoulders and I will put mine on your body."

-Brianna:"You mean you will put your hands on the sides of my body."

-Rayan:"Well yeah. This is what I mean. Now do what I told you."

-Brianna:"Okay fine."

Brianna put her hands on Rayan's shoulders and Rayan put his hands on Brianna's sides of her body.

-Rayan:"Now let's start. Ready?"

-Brianna:"Yes... I... guess."

-Rayan:"Are you okay?"

-Brianna:"Yes but what if I do a wrong step?"

-Rayan:"Brianna stop being nervous. Just let it go away and think of something beautiful and romantic. For example, imagine that It's night and we are dancing outside of the ball room in an open space with a beautiful fountain and a beautiful atmosphere without having people watching us from the ball room's windows."

-Brianna:"That sounds romantic. I can't imagine how romantic will be this."

-Rayan:"It will be dear. Now let's get started."

Rayan and Brianna started their practice on dancing and Rayan counted for the first four steps of the dance."

-Rayan:"One. Two. Three. Four."

And Brianna made it on doing the steps correctly.

-Rayan:"Bravo Brianna. You can do it."

-Brianna:"I know. Come on let's continue."

-Rayan:"Oh, we will."

-Brianna:"Ha, ha."

Brianna and Rayan were still dancing until Brianna put her head down to look at her's and Rayan's feet while they were still dancing.

-Rayan:"Hey."

Brianna put her head up and looked at Rayan.

-Brianna:"Huh?"

-Rayan:"Don't look down to our feet, look at the person you are dancing with."

-Brianna:"Okay then. So I have to look at you while we are dancing."

-Rayan:"Yep that's all about it. So you must look at me while we are dancing."

-Brianna:"Okay fine."

Brianna and Rayan were still dancing for a while again until they finished their practice succefuly with no mistakes and with not any wrong steps.

-Brianna:"We did it! We succefuly danced without any mistakes."

-Rayan:"You see? I told you that you don't have to be nervous for the dance."

The king was in the throne room when he saw the couple dancing in the throne room some minutes ago so he clapped his hands and congratulated them.

-King Namik:"Congratulations. You were dancing so nicely together."

-Brianna and Rayan:"Huh?"

Brianna and Rayan turned their heads to the king.

-King Namik:"I really mean it. You were both amazing."

-Brianna:"Thank you father but when did you came?"

-King Namik:"I came some minutes ago while you were still dancing with Rayan."

-Brianna:"Oh, okay."

-King Namik:"Actually, why you were dancing for?"

-Rayan:"Because I wanted to practice with Brianna on dancing for the ball night on tomorrow."

-King Namik:"That's so nice of you. You are an amazing couple and I hope you'll be great on dancing on tomorrow night."

-Brianna:"Thank you father."

-King Namik:"Your welcome my precious child."

Then everyone had to go to sleep for the next day's event after some hour. The next morning, the princess, the villager and all the other people from the palace woke up and got prepared for the breakfast's time. After the breakfast's time, the two tailors and the postman went to find their presents for the princess. As Reymon and Johny already brought their presents for the princess at the throne room, Rayan runned back to his room and opened his closet to take the golden-yellow dress that he made for the princess. After he took the dress, he runned back to the throne room to wait for the princess's commenth just like Reymon and Johny. The three boys sat on their knee and then the princess came in the throne room. Then the king told to the boys to give their presents to the princess. The princess then went to Johny first.

Johny lifted his head.

-Johny:"Here's my present for you my childhood friend."

Johny gave his present to the princess and the princess looked at the photo of her with Johny as little kids.

-Brianna:"Aw, Johny that's so cute. I like it. Thank you."

-Johny:"Your welcome. It's also something for you to remember me if you ever decide to move with Rayan on somewhere else."

-Brianna:"Oh, Johny."

Brianna sat on her knees and hugged with Johny.

-Brianna:"Even if I'll decide to leave with Rayan I'll always remembering you."

-Johny:"Me too."

The two friends left each other and Brianna got up. Johny got up too and Brianna went closer to Reymon.

Reymon lifted his head.

-Brianna:"Well Reymon? Did you brought anything?"

-Reymon:"Of course I did girl. Here you go."

Reymon gave his present to the princess and the princess opened it.

-Brianna:"Huh? What is that?"

-Reymon:"It's a shell with a pearl inside. You always wanted to have one."

-Brianna:"Uh... thanks. I guess... I'll keep it because I was looking for this shell for years."

-Reymon:"No problem. Now go to your Rayan."

-Brianna:"Okay..."

Brianna went now closer to Rayan and Reymon got up.

Rayan lifted his head.

-Rayan:"Well sweetie... this is my present for you."

-Brianna:"Oh My Goodness."

Brianna took the dress in her hands.

-Brianna:"Rayan. It's amazing. You did a great work on this dress."

-Rayan:"So do you like it?"

-Brianna:"Yes."

Brianna sat on her knees and kissed Rayan on the cheek.

-Rayan:"Oh?"

Rayan got blushed.

-Brianna:"Thank you."

-Rayan:"Your welcome."

Brianna got up and then the king announced the big news again. (Which the big news were that Rayan will dance with Brianna). Then Brianna went back to her room along with Rayan to help her get prepared for the dance as they already told to the king that Rayan will help Brianna to get prepared for the dance.

-Rayan:"Well? Which dress would you like to wear for the dance?"

-Brianna:"The golden-yellow one. The one that you brought me."

-Rayan:"Oh nice. Well undress your self and wear the golden-yellow dress and then I'll help you snap it. Then I'll also help you make your hair too."

-Brianna:"Okay but are you sure that you can make my hair?"

-Rayan:"Yes. Because I know how to do it. It's easy."

-Brianna:"Okay."

Rayan unsnaped Brianna's dress and Brianna got undressed. Some hour later, she already got dressed up with her golden-yellow dress.

-Rayan:"Okay since you are now dressed, let me fix you."

-Brianna:"Okay."

Rayan got closer to Brianna and first helped her to snap her dress.

-Rayan:"Now let me fix the dress."

Rayan fixed the dress."

-Rayan:"Perfect! Now you look great but something seems to be missing."

-Brianna:"The hairstyle and the yellow shoes."

-Rayan:"Right! But first wear your yellow shoes. If you have."

-Brianna:"Oh of course I have. Just give me a minute to take them from the closet."

-Rayan:"Okay."

Brianna went closer to her closet and opened it for taking her yellow-golden shoes. After she took her golden-yellow shoes, she went closer to Rayan again.

-Brianna:"Well what do you think of these golden-yellow shoes?"

-Rayan:"They look perfect for the golden-yellow dress. Wear them!"

Brianna put the shoes down and wore them.

-Brianna:"Perfect!"

-Rayan:"Now sit on your chair and let's think of the hairstyle I'll do to you."

Brianna sat on her chair and Rayan came closer to her.

-Rayan:"Hm... I got it!"

Rayan took Brianna's hair brush and started brushing her hair.

-Rayan:"You have nice hair even if they are too long."

-Brianna:"I know. My mother and my sister were having too long hair too."

-Rayan:"Wait you have a sister?"

-Brianna:"Yeah. She's one year older than me because she's 15 years old and I'm 14 years old."

-Rayan:"Oh cool. What is your sister's name?"

-Brianna:"Loretta."

-Rayan:"Nice name. But where is she now?"

-Brianna:"She left along with her husband Jackson and moved into another palace but they come to pay a visit to our kingdom sometimes."

-Rayan:"That's good then. But where did she married with that Jackson?"

-Brianna:"She got married with Jackson in our palace one day before she left with him. And now they have two children."

-Rayan:"That sounds cute. Plus since your sister is a mother that means you're the aunt of her children."

-Brianna:"I know. I wish she will come one day so I can see her and her children too."

-Rayan:"I'm sure she will. Also she has two baby boys or two baby girls?"

-Brianna:"She has a baby boy and a baby girl. The baby boy looks similar to Jackson but the baby girl looks similar to Loretta."

-Rayan:"Oh. Okay then. Well did she told you that she wants you to be happy and get married with the true love of your life?"

-Brianna:"Yeah. In the day before she left and in a letter she sent me one day."

-Rayan:"That's sweet of her to tell you that. Although I would like to have a baby girl or a baby boy."

Rayan took a hairband and started making Brianna's hair into a ponytail.

-Brianna:"Do you mean it?"

-Rayan:"Yes because I would like to build a family along with the woman I love and that's a thing I've been wishing for years."

-Brianna:"Well that's a thing I always wanted too. But I don't think if my father will let me have a child from this age because I'm too young to be a mother."

-Rayan:"Aw, calm down he will let you have a child even if you're still too young to have a child also since you're turning 15 (fifteen), I'm a hundred percent (100%) sure that he will let you have a child like he did to your sister."

-Brianna:"Yes you might be right but are you sure that he will let me have a child with you?"

-Rayan:"Yes."

Rayan finished on making Brianna's hair into a ponytail.

-Rayan:"And you're ready. Now let's fix your sideburns."

-Brianna:"Wow I'm pretty."

-Rayan:"And you're gonna be much prettier when I'll fix your sideburns and put an eyeshadow on your eyes."

-Brianna:"Ooh that sounds nice."

-Rayan:"Yes it does. Well? Do you have a hair straightener?"

-Brianna:"Yes I have one that Loretta gave me for my last year's Birthday. It's in my all boxes in front of you."

-Rayan:"Great."

Rayan went to the all boxes in front of Brianna and opened it to take the hair straightener and closed the all boxes.

-Rayan:"Now what do I do?"

-Brianna:"Plug it in the socket to warm up."

-Rayan:"Okay. Oh! Here's a socket down below of the desk."

Rayan plugged the hair straightener's cable in the socket to warm up.

-Brianna:"Good now all we need to do is to wait for the hair straightener to warm up."

-Rayan:"Or let me put a yellow eye shadow on your eyes until the hair straightener warms up."

-Brianna:"Okay then."

-Rayan:"Good. So do you have a makeup case?"

-Brianna:"Yes. It's on my desk in front of us. Here take it!"

Brianna gave Rayan her makeup case for putting some makeup on her.

-Rayan:"Well let's see what colour should I use."

-Brianna:"Use the yellow one. It fits with my golden-yellow dress."

-Rayan:"You're right. Now get up from your chair and come closer to me so I can paint you."

-Brianna:"Ok."

Brianna got up from her chair and came closer to Rayan.

-Rayan:"Great. Now close your eyes and let me put a yellow eye shadow on your eyes. Trust me. I'm very careful with those things."

-Brianna:"Okay. Let's get started."

Brianna closed her eyes and Rayan started painting Brianna's eyes with the yellow eye shadow and after he finished on putting eye shadow on Brianna's eyes, he used the hair straightener to curly Brianna's sideburns carefully as the hair straightener warmed up already so after 10 minutes, Brianna was already ready for the dance.

-Rayan:"Now you're ready for the dance. You look like a sweet doll."

-Brianna:"Aw stop that you are flattering me."

-Rayan:"No I mean it. You are beautiful like a sweet doll."

-Brianna:"Aw stop that. I already know it."

-Rayan:"Good one. You know It's because of me and your beautiness."

-Brianna:"Stop that."

Rayan came closer to the princess and hugged each other.

-Brianna:"Eh."

The princess smiled during the moment that she hugged with her lovely Rayan and after they stopped hugging each other, they left each other and kept holding each other. Then they started to kiss. Reymon was walking in the palace's first hall as he was angry for yesterday and stopped outside of Brianna's room and saw her kissing with her lovely Rayan from the door which was a bit opened and left as he was angry for watching Brianna kissing with Rayan although he was angry because he was jealous of watching Brianna with the person she loves since he's in love with her. So Reymon went back to the throne room for talking to the king about Brianna's kissing moment with Rayan. As Reymon already left, the couple stopped kissing and left each other.

-Rayan:"Come on. Let's go."

-Brianna:"Okay."

Brianna and Rayan hold their hands and left the room together hand by hand and started walking on their way to go to the throne room. As they already arrived to the throne room, they already met the king.

-Brianna:"Hi father."

-King Namik:"Oh, hi my daughter and Rayan. Wow, Brianna you're beautiful. Where did you found that dress?"

-Brianna:"Actually that's the dress that Rayan made as a present for my Birthday. Isn't that fantastic?"

-King Namik:"Oh, yes it is. As for you Rayan, you done a great job on making that yellow dress."

-Rayan:"Thank you. It was the best thing I ever done in my life for a girl like Brianna."

-King Namik:"I'm happy to hear that from you. Now are you ready to dance together in the ball room?"

-Brianna and Rayan:"Yes."

-Rayan:"And we are ready for it."

Then the couple went along with the king to the ball room on when the celebration for Brianna's Birthday began. All the villagers from the town of SpringVille came to the palace for watching their tailor dancing along with the SpringVille's princess in the ball room. Reymon, Johny, Zeck and Simon also came in the ball room to see the princess dancing with the SpringVille's tailor too. Then the king made an announcement to the villagers of SpringVille and to the people who are in the palace of SpringVille.

-King Namik:"Hello ladies and gentlemen from the town and the palace of SpringVille. I am making you this announcement to tell you that your village's tailor Rayan will dance with our kingdom's princess Brianna. So would you like to see these children dancing together?"

All the villagers of SpringVille said yes out of their happiness along with the other people of the SpringVille's kingdom.

-King Namik:"Great. So here are they."

The princess and the villager went downstairs and went to the middle of the ball room's dance floor as they looked how many people came from the SpringVille's town to see them dancing together. There was also a group of four girls from the town of SpringVille who were always fans of Rayan's job and screaming out of their happiness for watching their town's tailor once again and especialy with the kingdom's princess. Then the couple took their stand to dance.

-Rayan:"Okay Brianna. Let's do it like we practiced it."

-Brianna:"Okay."

Then the music started to fill the ball room with music and the couple started dancing together and some other couples from the town of SpringVille started dancing in the dance floor and they were all happy for celebrating the princess's Birthday too. All the couples were dancing happily with a big smile on their mouth. Although Reymon wanted to go down to the dance floor for stopping Brianna from dancing with Rayan but the king stopped him.

-King Namik:"No! You will not gonna tease them. Now stay here!"

-Reymon:"Fine!"

Then the dance finished as the music ended too first so the couples stopped dancing and clapped their hands along with all the other villagers and the king and stopped after a minute. Then Rayan's mother Sumela called Rayan's name.

-Sumela:"Rayan!"

Rayan heard his mother's voice.

-Rayan:"Mother?"

Rayan turned to his mother and he saw his mother greeting him.

-Brianna:"Is that your mother?"

-Rayan:"Yeah. Would you like to come and meet her?"

-Brianna:"Yes."

-Rayan:"Okay let's go."

The couple went closer to Rayan's parents so Brianna can meet them.

-Rayan:"Mother. Father. I can't believe you're both here."

-Sumela:"You see I told that we will come to visit you."

-Rayan:"Oh mother."

Rayan hugged with his parents.

-Rayan:"Thank you for coming to visit me."

-Orateios:"You're welcome kid."

Then they stopped hugging each other.

-Rayan:"Well, guys? Here's a person that I have to meet you with."

-Sumela:"Ah. Is that the princess of the SpringVille's kingdom?"

-Rayan:"Yes."

-Sumela:"It's nice to meet you, your highness. I am Rayan's mother Sumela and that's my husband Orateios."

-Brianna:"It's nice to meet you both. I am the daughter of king Namik and the sister of princess Loretta. My name is Brianna and I am honored that I have your son Rayan welcome in my kingdom."

-Orateios:"Thank you for your good words your highness. You're sweet just like your father and your sister."

-Brianna:"No problem and thank you for being kind to me."

-Orateios:"You're welcome your highness."

-Sumela:"Nice dress you got. You look beautiful."

-Brianna:"Oh, thank you. That's actually the dress that Rayan made for me but as a present for my Birthday."

-Sumela:"That sounds cute. Ah!"

-Orateios:"Rayan I have to ask you something. Are you a couple with the princess?"

-Rayan:"Yes. And I gave her that dress because I understood that she's the true love of my life. And actually from the first time I met her."

-Brianna:"Yes and it was the the best day of our lives during that day's moment."

-Orateios:"That's good. I'm happy for you both."

-Sumela:"Me too but does the king know that you're a couple?"

-Rayan:"Yes and he's happy for us too."

-Sumela:"That's good to hear."

-Brianna:"Yes. And Rayan is such a sweet heart. Two days ago he came to my room and took me outside the palace for a walk, the next morning he came to my room to wake me up and on today he also came to my room to wake me up, he accompanied me until the kingdom's refectory and helped me to get prepared for the prom party."

-Sumela:"Aw how sweet of you Rayan."

-Rayan:"I know. I just do what I can to make my princess happy and I also used to take a good care of her so this is why the king trusts Brianna to me."

-Orateios:"Oh so this is why he doesn't have any problem of you to be together."

-Rayan:"Yes because he also knows that I will never do anything bad to Brianna unlike Reymon."

-Sumela:"Reymon? Who's Reymon?"

-Rayan:"The kingdom's first tailor who used to do bad things to Brianna like hitting her, insulting her and locking her in her room without her will. So that's why nobody trusts him."

-Sumela:"Oh, I see."

-Orateios:"I see that too but in that case you must beware of him because you don't know what he might do to you."

-Rayan:"Yeah but as you can see he didn't do anything bad until now because he made a promise of changing his stand but I really didn't believed him when he told a thing like that."

-Brianna:"Yeah me neither so we act like friends to him so we can see if he truly means what he said three days ago."

-Orateios:"That's a good plan kids."

-Sumela:"Yeah it is but I hope you both know what are you doing."

-Rayan:"We know mother. Stay calm."

-Brianna:"And again It's nice to meet you both so bye."

-Orateios:"Bye your highness."

-Rayan:"Bye father and mother."

-Sumela:"Bye son."

The couple left away from Rayan's parents and caught hand by hand as they first bid farewell until Skips called Rayan's name.

-Skips:"Hey, Rayan!"

The couple stopped walking as they heard Skips's voice first and turned to him.

-Rayan:"Skips?"

-Skips:"Rayan."

-Rayan:"Oh, how are you dude?"

-Skips:"I'm fine man what about you?"

-Rayan:"I'm fine too. I'm just here with my girlfriend who brought me happiness and made her dream come true."

-Skips:"Wait. Girlfriend? Are you a couple with the princess?"

-Rayan:"Yeah."

-Skips:"Wow that's cool. Oh! Where are my ways? Sorry for not paying any attention to you your highness. I'm Skips and I am a villager from the town of SpringVille and also a friend of Rayan."

-Brianna:"Oh, It's okay Skips. I'm Brianna and I'm the princess of the SpringVille's kingdom."

-Skips:"You're beautiful."

-Brianna:"I know. It's nice to meet you."

-Skips:"It's nice to meet you too your highness."

-Rayan:"Skips, don't try to steal her from me because I'll kill you."

Skips, Rayan and Brianna started to laugh a little and stopped.

-Skips:"Nah, don't worry I wouldn't like to steal your love interest. Why would I do that? I'm not doing things like that anyway."

-Rayan:"We know because you were always a good boy and a friend to everyone even to your parents."

-Skips:"I know. So are you both thinking of getting married on someday?"

-Rayan:"Actually not but we will think of it."

-Skips:"Okay then. I will not keep you both then. Bye."

-Brianna and Rayan:"Bye Skips. Oh?"

The couple turned their eyes to each other and got blushed.

-Brianna and Rayan:"Hm."

Then they stopped blushing and looking at each other and took their way to the stairs. Then they went upstairs and turned to the people and bowed in front of them and all people started to applaud until they stopped.

-Rayan:"Thank you for greeted us. Thank you."

-Brianna:"We are honored for inviting you to my kingdom for my Birthday."

-King Namik:"And here we all greeted my daughter and our kingdom's second tailor on dancing together for our kingdom's prom party for my daughter's Birthday."

All the villagers were happy for their village's tailor and for the kingdom's princess so they all screamed a yay out of their happiness and applaud again. Then they stopped.

-King Namik:"Alright. So my children, if you want you are free to leave together."

-Brianna:"Thank you father."

-King Namik:"Your welcome my daughter."

The princess and the villager greeted all the villagers who were in the ball room of the kingdom and left from the ball room. Some hours later, the celebration for Brianna's Birthday came into an end and all the villagers from the town of SpringVille started leaving from the ball room and from the kingdom of SpringVille to go back home in their town of SpringVille. The king returned back to the throne room and everything turned into a silence.

-Rayan:"Bravo, Brianna you were amazing while you were dancing with me down there."

-Brianna:"You were amazing too. You made my dream come true, I learned to dance well and we were amazing while we were dancing. And all that thanks to you."

-Rayan:"Your welcome your highness."

-Brianna:"Hm."

The couple hugged with each other and the king came to see them and left each other.

-King Namik:"You were both amazing down there my children."

-Rayan:"Thank you my king."

-King Namik:"You're welcome my child."

-Brianna:"I guess we need to go to bed now."

-Rayan:"Yeah, you're right."

-Brianna:"Goodnight father and you too my prince."

-Rayan:"Goodnight my princess."

-King Namik:"Goodnight my precious little Brianna."

-Brianna:"Bye."

The princess left from the throne room and went back to her room.

-Rayan:"I guess I have to go to sleep too."

-King Namik:"Yeap. Also, I have to tell you something before you go."

-Rayan:"Okay I'm listening."

-King Namik:"I don't know if you know it but if you get married with Brianna you'll become a prince and that's a thing that Brianna knows too."

-Rayan:"I know it because I heard it from some bedtime stories that my mother was telling me when I was a young child."

-King Namik:"Yeah so since you're a villager, you'll become a prince when you get married with Brianna."

-Rayan:"I know. Now excuse me but I have to go to sleep so bye and goodnight."

-King Namik:"Okay good night my child."

Rayan left from the throne room too and went back to his room too. While Brianna was in her room, she got undressed and wore her light blue night dress and the pair of her short white gloves. She got off the hair band from her hair and faded the yellow make up from her eyes and decided to stay up late. As for Rayan, he took a nap on his bed for two hours and woke up at 12:00 o'clock in the midnight although the party celebration came into an end at 10:00 o'clock at night. So as Rayan already woke up, he took his string with the triple hasp and used it to get out of his room's window. That night, Rayan sneaked out of his room and passed from the guards in secretly again for going to climb to Brianna's window for reaching her room again as he used his string with the triple hasp for one more time.

-Brianna:"Huh?"

Brianna heard the sound of the triple hasp being cramped to the window's sill again and went closer to the window to see who's climbing again. She saw Rayan climbing again and she got a little scared.

-Brianna:"Rayan? Is that you?"

Brianna walked a few steps backwards away from the window as she got a little scared and Rayan reached the room from the window and collected back his string again and placed it on Brianna's desk.

-Brianna:"Rayan!"

Brianna calmed down and got closer to Rayan. Rayan turned to Brianna and Brianna hugged him.

-Rayan:"Huh?"

-Brianna:"Thanks to god It's you."

-Rayan:"Of course It's me why It's not suppossed to be me?"

Brianna stopped hugging Rayan and touched his chest.

-Brianna:"Because you scared me a little while you were climbing."

-Rayan:"I'm sorry sweetie. I just can't talk while I am climbing in secretly from everyone."

-Brianna:"It's okay dear but please don't do that again."

-Rayan:"Oh, don't worry I will never use to scare you like that ever again."

-Brianna:"Okay."

-Rayan:"Well?... Did you like it when we danced in the ball room for your Birthday?"

-Brianna:"Yes. I liked it a lot. I also liked the part on when I met with your parents and with your friend Skips."

-Rayan:"Yeah. It was fun."

-Brianna:"And amazing."

-Rayan:"Hm... you have a nice night dress. It suits you even if It's light blue."

-Brianna:"I know thank you."

-Rayan:"Your welcome dear. Also why you stayed up late?"

-Brianna:"Because I was waiting for you to come."

-Rayan:"So do you want to make love again?"

-Brianna:"Yes."

-Rayan:"Me too."

The couple went closer to the bed and Rayan took off his shoes and placed them on the floor. Rayan turned to Brianna and both feld loosely and started to kiss. They hugged each other and continued to kiss.

-Rayan:"Ah..."

-Brianna:"Hm..."

-Rayan:"I want you..."

-Brianna:"I want you too..."

The couple dropped on bed and continued to kiss and Rayan licked Brianna's tongue and kissed her and Brianna kissed him back.

-Rayan:"Hm..."

Brianna started pulling Rayan's shirt up to his back so he can take it off. Rayan stopped kissing with Brianna and got up from her and taken off his shirt. He thrown his shirt on bed and dropped his self on Brianna and Brianna closed her legs around Rayan's middle of his body and hugged him.

-Brianna:"Ah..."

As Brianna lifted her head while Rayan was on her.

-Rayan:"You like that, huh?"

-Brianna:"Yes. It's hot."

-Rayan:"I know."

The couple started to kiss again until Brianna opened her legs and changed sides with Rayan on bed and continued to kiss. Until they stopped after a minute.

-Rayan:"I love you so much."

-Brianna:"Me too."

-Rayan:"I'm glad I have you in my life. You're the woman who brought me happiness. I hope we'll build up a family on one day and get married soon."

-Brianna:"That's what I hope too. It's one of my dreams which I want to come true and I'm also glad you exist in my life too."

-Rayan:"Oh, sweetie..."

Rayan took Brianna in his arms and done a peck kiss on her lips.

-Rayan:"I'm sure our hopes for us to get married and build a family will come true as soon as possible. As for your father, he would like to see you happy too. Just like when he saw your sister being happy too."

-Brianna:"I know. He would be happy if he will see me being happy too. Also my father was always wanted Loretta and me to be happy and build our own life along with our true loves of our lives because this is what will make our father to be proud of us. So if I will also build up my own life along with you like Loretta did along with Jackson, my father will be proud of me too. Like he did with Loretta."

-Rayan:"Of course he will because he's your father and he wants the best of you even if that means that he will never see you again. That's the whole same thing with my parents too."

-Brianna:"Yeah, that's true because our parents want the best of us."

-Rayan:"Hm... well Brianna I have something to tell you."

-Brianna:"What is it?"

-Rayan:"Well... I know you might insult or hit me for that but... do you remember two days ago when I came to your room and made love with you?"

-Brianna:"Yes why not?"

-Rayan:"Well before I came to your room, I first sneaked out of the palace to go for a walk at the village alone just for thinking on how to tell you that I love you. After 10 minutes, I returned back to the palace in secretly."

-Brianna:"Don't worry It's okay dear."

-Rayan:"What?! So that means that you will not insult or hit me for doing that?"

-Brianna:"No. Why am I suppossed to insult or hit you for that? You needed some time alone to think on how will you confess your feelings for me and you did it well. So why is this suppossed to bother me?"

-Rayan:"Thank you sweetie."

-Brianna:"No problem but next time don't keep me waiting for a long time ever again."

-Rayan:"I'll try to but you didn't knew that I will come to visit you."

-Brianna:"Hehe It's okay."

-Rayan:"Yeah alright."

-Brianna:"Oh shut up."

-Rayan:"No, you shut up."

-Brianna:"No, you."

-Rayan:"No, you my princess."

-Brianna:"No, you my villager. Oh! We did that again."

-Rayan:"Ah, Yeah."

-Brianna:"Hehe."

-Rayan:"Hm."

The couple made a peck kiss on the lips and layed in bed.

-Rayan:"You're funny and I like it."

-Brianna:"And you're sweet."

-Rayan:"And you're also sweet too."

-Brianna:"I know."

The couple hugged each other and made another peck kiss on the lips and Brianna got on Rayan while they were kissing.

-Rayan:"You are mine forever..."

-Brianna:"And you are mine forever too..."

The couple started to kiss again and made love again for a second time and they liked it. Then they stopped and they were already hugged with each other in bed.

-Rayan:"I love you so much."

-Brianna:"I love you too."

Brianna and Rayan made a peck kiss on the lips.

-Rayan:"If you suffer something, I will not know what will I do but I promise I will not let anyone to tease you."

-Brianna:"Thank you Rayan. You're such a dear and the best man in the whole world."

-Rayan:"You're welcome. And you're the best princess in the whole world and you have a big heart."

-Brianna:"That's the sweetest thing you ever told me."

-Rayan:"I know sweet heart."

Rayan kissed Brianna on her cheek.

-Rayan:"Now let's get some sleep because you don't know what will we have to do on tomorrow."

-Brianna:"Okay. Goodnight."

-Rayan:"Goodnight."

The couple took a sleep for the rest of the night as they were already hugged with each other and being already covered. In the morning, the couple woke up at 7:00 o'clock in the morning as Rayan woke up first and moaned as he first opened his eyes and stopped hugging Brianna to lift his body a little.

-Rayan:"Hey babe?"

Brianna was still sleeping and moaned a little.

-Brianna:"What is it?"

-Rayan:"Come on wake up. It's seven in the morning. You must get up so you can get prepared for the breakfast time."

-Brianna:"Okay. I'll get up."

The princess stopped hugging her lover Rayan and got up from the bed as she also uncovered her self first. She moaned and stretched her body and Rayan got up from the bed.

-Brianna:"Okay let's get dressed."

The princess went closer to her closet and opened it to take her purple dress and shoes. Rayan wore his shirt and then his shoes. Brianna took off her night dress and wore her purple dress and shoes. Then she brushed her hair and after some minutes, the couple was ready to start It's day.

-Brianna:"Well Rayan? What do you think of this dress?"

-Rayan:"Wow you look beautiful. The purple colour suits you."

-Brianna:"Thank you my love. So would you like to go with me?"

-Rayan:"Yes. Let's go."

-Brianna:"To the refectory."

The couple left from the room and went to the refectory hand by hand for having breakfast. They had fun during the breakfast time as they were talking with the king and laughing at the jokes that they were telling. Reymon started feeling jealous for watching Brianna being closer to her love interest again so he stopped looking at her in secretly and went back to his room to find a way on how would he throw Rayan out of the middle so he can make Brianna his. After the breakfast time, the king went back to the throne room along with Brianna and Rayan to tell them to do a favor.

-King Namik:"Brianna since you're going back to your room, you'll have a few papers to sign. Johny left them on your desk and he told me that these papers must be signed from you."

-Brianna:"Okay father. Bye."

Brianna left from the throne room and went back to her room so she can start her work on signing the papers that were on her desk.

-King Namik:"And you Rayan, you'll go down to the village along with Zeck so you can bring some fruits to the palace."

-Rayan:"Okay my king. We'll be back in our time."

-King Namik:"Good my child. Good luck."

-Rayan:"Thank you. Bye."

Rayan left from the throne room and went outside the palace's yard to find Zeck.

-Rayan:"Hey Zeck!"

Zeck woke up and looked at Rayan.

-Zeck:"What is it dude?"

-Rayan:"Look sorry for waking you up but we have a favor to do."

-Zeck:"A favor from who?"

-Rayan:"From the king. He told me to get down to the village along with you for getting some fruits and bring them to the palace with the carriage."

-Zeck:"Okay if we have to do this favor then let's go."

Zeck got on his royal carriage and Rayan got in the carriage and started taking their way to the village. As Rayan and Zeck were missing, Reymon went to the palace's basement and found an apple that was forgotten by someone from the palace and used a magic potion that he made to turn the apple back to It's natural state. Then he made a poison potion and used it to enchant the apple so it can have the poison inside of it. So the enchanted apple was ready for Reymon to follow the next step of his evil plan.

-Reymon:"And It's finally ready. One bite and Brianna? You're history. If I can't have you then Rayan wouldn't have you either."

Reymon started laughing evily for following the first step of his evil plan and finally getting into the next step of his evil plan. Then he left from the palace's basement and went upstairs to find Brianna in her room and give her the enchanted/poisoned apple to her as he was planning to do. He came outside of Brianna's room and knocked the door. Brianna heard the sound of the door being knocked and opened the door to Reymon as she left her finished work on her desk.

-Brianna:"Oh, hi Reymon. What's up?"

-Reymon:"I am paying you the visit because I wanted to give you this apple."

-Brianna:"Oh, thank you but why it looks so shiny?"

-Reymon:"It's because It's a fresh apple which I already took from the apple tree."

-Brianna:"But we don't have any apple trees here, expect if you brought it from the village."

-Reymon:"Well I actually bought it from the village. Here take it."

-Brianna:"Okay..."

Brianna took the apple that Reymon brought her and biten it.

-Brianna:"I don't feel so good..."

Brianna started feeling dizzy and tired after she ate a mouthful from the enchanted/poisoned apple.

-Reymon:"What's the matter princess? You ate a mouthful from the apple and now you're tired?"

-Brianna:"Ah..."

Brianna falled down and fell into a deep sleep because of the apple's poison which affected her. Then Reymon laughed and knelt closer to the princess.

-Reymon:"Sweet dreams. Princess."

Reymon got up and left the princess on the floor along with the biten poisoned/enchanted apple she biten. Some minutes later, the king king left from the throne room to find the princess in her room so he can see if she's alright and if she has finished her work on signing the papers that she had to sign. As he opened the room's door, he saw the princess on the floor along with the biten poisoned/enchanted apple which was closer to her and got shocked.

-King Namik:"Brianna!?"

The king went in the room and knelt closer to the princess and took her in his arms.

-King Namik:"Brianna! Wake up! What happened to you? Who teased you?"

The king looked at the poisoned/enchanted apple which was in front of him.

-King Namik:"Oh no! She ate that apple which might was enchanted. I guess it might be one of Reymon's plans."

Johny heard the king's voice coming from Brianna's room and runned in the hall to see what happened in Brianna's room.

-Johny:"What happened my king? Is Brianna alright?"

-King Namik:"I'm afraid to say that our Brianna is not okay. I came to see her if she has finished her work on signing papers but I found her fainted in her room along with a biten apple which might was enchanted and I don't know if she's still alive or dead but I quess it might be one of Reymon's evil plans."

-Johny:"So what do we do now?"

-King Namik:"Go bring the coffinbed which has wheels below so we can place Brianna on it and find a way to help her wake up."

-Johny:"Yes my king but where can I find it?"

-King Namik:"At the palace's werehouse."

-Johny:"Okay my king."

Johny runned to the palace's werehouse to find and take the coffinbed to the throne room for placing Brianna on it. After some minutes, Johny arrived to the throne room with the coffinbed and the king placed his daughter on it. The king and the young postman were sad for watching their princess like this and they found out that the princess still has pulse and concluded that she's still alive with the only difference that she's fallen into a deep sleep. Some hour later, Rayan and Zeck finished their work that they had to do at the village, so they went back to the palace. After they returned back to the palace, they left the carriage outside the yard and went in the palace's throne room to tell the king that they finished their work that they had to do at the village.

-Rayan:"We're back my king. And we done the work that you told us to do at the village."

-King Namik:"Thank you my children but I have to tell you both that our Brianna is not okay."

-Rayan:"What?! Why?!"

-King Namik:"Because she ate an apple which might was enchanted and fainted."

-Rayan:"Did you saw her when she used to eat the enchanted apple?"

-King Namik:"No, but I found her fainted on her room's floor and the enchanted apple was next to her. I even guessed that this might be one of Reymon's evil plans because Reymon is the only person in the kingdom who does stuff like this."

-Rayan:"Yes. You're right. Where's Brianna now?"

-King Namik:"She's right there. On the coffinbed. Come on."

The king, the villager and the carriage's driver went closer to the coffinbed on where the princess was placed on.

-Rayan:"Brianna."

Rayan went closer to his princess and put his hand on her chest.

-Rayan:"I'm so sorry for letting you suffer something like this. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Reymon. If I knew that this will happen, I would have stayed with you so I would have used to protect you."

-Zeck:"Rayan calm down. It's not your fault. Nobody knew that this will happen."

-Johny:"Yeah and there might be a way to wake her up since she's still alive."

-Rayan:'Wait. She's still alive?"

-King Namik:"Yeah because Johny and I found out that she still has pulse but we don't know any other way for waking her up."

-Zeck:"Wait! There might be a way to wake her up! Rayan why don't you try to wake her up with a kiss like the bedtime stories?"

-Rayan:"That's a fantastic idea so if I'll kiss her, the spell of the enchanted apple will brake and Brianna will wake up!"

-Johny:"Yeah and It's up to your love for the spell to be broken. Because if she loves you truly, the spell will brake and she will wake up but if she doesn't love you the spell will not gonna brake and she will not wake up."

-Zeck:"Yeah and you gotta better do it as soon as possible because if the clock struck midnight then Brianna will die so It's up to you to save her life."

-Rayan:"I got it. Now let me do it and let's hope that it will succeed."

Rayan went to kiss Brianna on the lips until Reymon came in the throne room and stopped Rayan from kissing Brianna.

-Reymon:"Not so fast blue hedgehog!"

-Rayan, King Namik, Zeck and Johny:"Huh?"

And all turned to Reymon.

-Rayan:"Reymon what are you doing over here?"

-Reymon:"Oh, nothing I just came right here to see if you found a way to wake the princess up but I guess that you did."

-Johny:"Reymon... where you want to end up this subject?"

-Reymon:"Oh, Johny boy, I guess you didn't know that I was behind all this."

-Zeck:"Wait. So that means..."

-Reymon:"Yeah Zeck, I was the one who poisoned Brianna with that enchanted apple I made for her!"

-King Namik:"So you did that to my daughter! I knew it was you who did that to her!"

-Reymon:"Oh, ho yes my king and you guessed it right. Isn't that obvious?"

-Rayan:"Why you did that Reymon?! I thought we were friends but Brianna and I knew that you were lying from the start!"

-Reymon:"Yeah Rayan you're right that I was lying from the start and I did that because I was hating on watching Brianna being with you all the time so I made a plan on how should I throw you out of the middle and make Brianna mine."

-Rayan:"And you followed your plan of giving the enchanted apple to Brianna so you can poison her so I can think that she's dead and make me leave from the palace, am I right?"

-Reymon:"Yes and I would have make it if you never have found the way on how to brake the spell and never used to find out that she's still alive but It's okay because I will not gonna let you save her life whenever you like it or not!"

-Rayan:"Ha!"

Rayan attacked Reymon and Reymon defended him.

-Reymon and Rayan:"Gr..."

-Rayan:"You will not gonna tease her! I will save her and if you'll tease her again, I will kill you!"

-Zeck:"Leave Rayan alone you monster!"

Zeck runned closer to Rayan and Rayan pushed Reymon away.

-Reymon:"Arg! Gr!"

Reymon attacked Rayan but Zeck got in front of him and punched him on the face.

-Reymon:"Arg!"

-Rayan:"Zeck go protect Brianna along with Johny and the king. This duel is mine so leave it to me!"

-Zeck:"Okay but take care of your self."

Zeck runned closer to the coffinbed to protect Brianna along with the king and Johny.

-Rayan:"Hm."

Reymon attacked Rayan again and scratched his cheek.

-Rayan:"Ah! Gr..."

Rayan punched Reymon on his face but Reymon thrown a beam on Rayan and Rayan got hurt on the wall and dropped on the floor and gasped.

-Johny, Zeck and King Namik:"Rayan!"

Reymon used his telekinesis power and took Brianna from the coffinbed and brought her to him.

-Rayan, King Namik, Johny and Zeck:"Huh?"

Rayan got up and holded his arm.

-King Namik:"Hey leave my daughter alone right now!"

-Reymon:"Make me!"

-Rayan:"Gr..."

Rayan walked closer to Reymon and Reymon appeared a knife to his hand and putted in in front of Brianna's neck.

-Reymon:"No!"

Rayan stopped walking.

-Rayan:"Huh?"

-Reymon:"One more step and Brianna will die for real!"

-Rayan:"No! Don't hurt her!"

-Reymon:"Why shouldn't I? She would be mine if you never have came here and make her yours. Plus, if she will die for real, than nobody should have her because if I can't have her than you wouldn't have her either so this is why I planned all this."

-Zeck:"Shut up Reymon! We all know that Brianna never loved you because she never had a trust on you. We never trusted you because you always wanted the bad of Brianna and you wanted her to be yours without her will and you never shown respect for her own wills because you were always a bad person!"

-Johny:"Yeah, and you're still that bad person that you always were."

-Reymon:"So? And as I said before, if I can't have her than Rayan wouldn't have her either."

-King Namik:"Reymon leave her alone and I will not put you in jail! And this will happen if you stop this crazyness and give Brianna back to us."

-Reymon"..."

-Johny:"Well what do you think, are you dealing within it?"

-Reymon:"No!"

Reymon thrown a dark sphere on Rayan but Rayan avoided it.

-Rayan:"You're crazy!"

-Reymon:"Oh, I might be but I won't let you take and save Brianna from me!"

-Rayan:"I will whenever you like it or not! YAAAH!"

Rayan jumped and turned into a ball so he can beat Reymon but Reymon avoided Rayan's attack and Rayan landed on the floor with his feet.

-Rayan:"Hah!"

Rayan punched Reymon and Reymon thrown Brianna on the floor and hit Rayan on his chest and Rayan caught Reymon from his arm and thrown him on the floor.

-Reymon:"Arg!"

Reymon fainted and Rayan was sighing and went closer to Brianna and knelt closer to her.

-Zeck:"Hey."

Rayan lifted his head to Zeck.

-Rayan:"Hm?"

-Zeck:"You were amazing while you were fighting Reymon."

-Johny:"Yeah, and you shown him who's the boss."

-Rayan:"Thank you my friends."

-King Namik:"Now It's time for you to save our Brianna since you beaten Reymon."

-Rayan:"I know. Let's do it. For real this time."

Rayan took the princess in his arms.

-Rayan:"As I said about two hours ago, let's hope that it will succeed."

Rayan closed his eyes and kissed Brianna on the lips and stopped and opened his eyes after a second. Within this kiss, the spell from the poisoned/enchanted apple broke and Brianna broke free from the spell and she was ready to wake up from the deep sleep she was fallen into. Rayan was looking at Brianna and he was waiting for her to wake up.

-Rayan:"Brianna... please wake up."

Brianna moaned a little and woke up finally.

-Brianna:"Ah..."

-Rayan:"Brianna! The kiss broke the spell. It succeeded!"

-Brianna:"Yeah... it did..."

-Rayan:"I'm so glad I saved your life before the clock struck midnight."

-Brianna:"My hero..."

Brianna touched Rayan.

-Brianna:"Thank you for saving my life..."

-Rayan:"So are the prince."

Rayan kissed Brianna on the lips as he was still having her in his arms.

-Johny:"Aw, this is so cute."

-Zeck:"Yeah, I gotta deal with it!"

The couple stopped kissing and got up together and Rayan left Brianna to stand up.

-Brianna and Rayan:"Hm."

The couple hugged each other and left each other.

-Brianna:"How did you scratched your cheek?"

-Rayan:"Reymon did it. While we were fighting but I shown him who's the boss."

-Johny:"Yeah. It's true. He was almost ready to be beaten by Reymon but he beaten Reymon very well."

-Zeck:"Yeah. He was awesome."

-King Namik:"And that duel between Reymon and Rayan happened for you."

-Brianna:"Okay. You're also a fighter, huh?"

-Rayan:"Yes my love. Because I learned from my father."

-Brianna:"Oh, alright then."

Reymon got up from the floor and took a fighting stand.

-Reymon:"Not so fast you idiots!"

-Brianna:"Huh?"

Rayan put his arm in front of Brianna for protecting her as he turned to Reymon.

-Rayan:"What's wrong Reymon, did you got up for a second round?"

-Reymon:"Yeah and I'll beat you this time!"

-Rayan:"Nah, I don't think so!"

-King Namik:"Reymon stop this crazyness right now!"

-Reymon:"Or?"

-King Namik:"Or I'll put you in jail!"

-Reymon:"Okay then. Make me!"

-Brianna:"Oh he will!"

-Reymon:"Shut up princess!"

-Zeck:"No, you shut up! Now go away from here and never turn back because the bad people like you don't deserve to be welcomed in a kingdom even in a beautiful village like SpringVille!"

-Reymon:"Oh, really?"

-Johny:"Yes!"

-Brianna:"So leave me alone and never use to tease me or fight with Rayan ever again."

-Reymon:"Then try to make me princess."

Then the two guards from the palace's entrance went in the throne room to see what happened since they heard noises coming from the throne room.

-Guard1:"Not so fast Reymon the Hedgehog!"

-Reymon:"Huh?"

Reymon turned to the two guards.

-Guard2:"You'll come with us because we heard what you did before so you'll come with us."

-Reymon:"What? No!"

-Guard1:"Oh, you will! Because you deserve to be in jail for what you have done."

-Reymon:"Yeah alright."

Then the two guards caught Reymon and drove him to the palace's jail so Reymon ended up being locked in the jail forever since he used to tease the princess and cause so many problems to everyone at the palace. So the princess and the villager and every person from the palace stayed calmed and started thinking on what will they do next.

-Johny:"So since Reymon is in jail now, we are free to stay calm now."

-Brianna:"Yeah at least we will not have him causing problems to all of us anymore."

-Zeck:"Yeah and that means that we will start living a happy life in the palace."

-Rayan:"Yeah that's the good news."

-King Namik:"Wait! Rayan don't you have something to tell to Brianna?"

-Rayan:"No, what should I tell her?"

-King Namik:"You might know."

-Zeck:"Dude, he wants you to ask Brianna if she wants to marry you."

Zeck whispered to Rayan.

-Rayan:"Oh, alright."

Rayan replied to Zeck and turned to Brianna.

-Rayan:"Brianna? I have something to ask you."

-Brianna:"Okay tell me."

-Rayan:"Well, since we'll be living a happy life together... would you like to marry me?"

-Brianna:"Uh?! Oh my god really? You want to get married with me?"

-Rayan:"Yes and I mean it."

-Brianna:"Oh, my gosh! That sounds so nice."

-Rayan:"So, what do you say, do you want to accept my marriage proposal?"

-Brianna:"Yes. Yes I accept to marry you."

Brianna and Rayan hugged each other.

-Brianna and Rayan:"Hm..."

-Johny:"Oh, that's so cute. I think I'm gonna cry now."

-Zeck:"No. Keep your tears for their wedding day."

-Johny:"But It's so cute."

Zeck sighned and Brianna and Rayan left each other.

-Rayan:"Let's go back in the palace now."

-Brianna:"Okay. Let's go guys."

The couple, the king, the postman and the carriage's driver went back in the palace again and started being happy since the bad got dissappeared from the palace since Reymon went in jail forever. The next day, everyone from SpringVille was happy for watching their village's tailor getting married with their kingdom's princess since everything was ready from the morning like every preporation got ready in a night but it actually got ready in a morning. Brianna was accompanied by her father for going to Rayan and stopped closer to him.

-King Namik:"Go on Brianna."

Brianna went closer to Rayan and turned to him.

-Rayan:"You're so beautiful today."

-Brianna:"Thank you and you're handsome too."

-Rayan:"Thank you darling."

-King Namik:"Okay are you now ready to get married?"

-Brianna and Rayan:"Yes."

King Namik went between the couple and he was ready to bond them with the bond of marriage.

-King Namik:"Ladies and gentlemen from the village and the kingdom of SpringVille. We gathered here today for bonding the princess Brianna and our villager Rayan with the bond of marriage."

All the people from the town and the kingdom of SpringVille started saying yes and applaud out of their happiness and after a minute they stopped.

-King Namik:"So Rayan, do you accept Brianna as your wife forever and to live with for your entire life?"

-Rayan:"I do."

-King Namik:"And you Brianna do you accept Rayan as your husband forever and to live with for your entire life?"

-Brianna:"I do."

-King Namik:"You can now kiss the bride."

Rayan and Brianna made a peck kiss on the lips and hugged each other.

-King Namik:"Now I proclaim you as everlashing wives."

All the people from the town and the kingdom of SpringVille started saying yes and applaud out of their happiness and after a minute they stopped again and Brianna and Rayan left each other.

-King Namik:"Hey."

-Brianna:"Huh?"

-King Namik:"I'm proud of you."

-Brianna:"Thank you father."

Orateios and Sumela came closer to the couple.

-Orateios:"Hey Rayan."

-Rayan:"Huh?"

-Orateios:"We are proud of you."

-Sumela:"Yeah. You did it! You brought your dreams come true."

-Rayan:"I just done my best to take care of my work and of the princess. But now that I married her, I'll move on with her."

-Sumela:"Oh, my son."

The small family hugged together for a last time and left each other.

-Sumela:"We'll miss you so much."

-Rayan:"Me too."

-Brianna:"Rayan?"

-Rayan:"What?"

-Brianna:"Thank you so much for bringing this whole happiness to me. That means a lot to us."

-Rayan:"You too my princess."

-Zeck:"Hey, guys come on It's time for you to go."

-Brianna:"Okay we'll be coming in a minute."

-Sumela:"Goodbye son."

-Orateios:"You were the best son we ever had and since you're leaving, we'll miss you and you know it. So goodbye and I hope you'll live a happy life."

-Rayan:"Thank you father."

-King Namik:"Since you're leaving now, I have to tell you that I'm happy for you and I thank you so much for being the best daughter I ever had."

-Brianna:"Thank you father. Also, I remember when you told the same thing to Loretta too."

-King Namik:"Yeah me too. Goodbye and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

-Brianna:"Okay. But I'll miss you so much."

-King Namik:"Me too."

-Johny:"Brianna? Before you go, I want you to know that I'll miss you a lot and I really want to thank you for being my best friend though all of these years."

-Brianna:"I'll miss you too Johny and I want to thank you for being my friend too."

-Johny:"Your welcome my friend."

-Zeck:"Come on guys."

-Rayan:"Brianna. I guess we must go now."

-Brianna:"Yeah you're right. Goodbye Johny."

-Johny:"Goodbye my friend."

Brianna and Rayan went in the carriage and Zeck got onto the carriage's outside sit. Zeck looked at Johny's sad mood and pitied him.

-Zeck:"I can't believe I'll say this but Johny? Would you like to come with us?"

-Johny:"Really? Do you mean it?"

-Zeck:"Yes because I saw your sad mood and I guessed that you might feel better if I'll tell you to come with us."

-Johny:"Zeck, thank you so much. I'll come with you."

-Zeck:"Then come on dude!"

-Johny:"Yay!"

Johny came closer to the carriage and got onto the carriage's outside sit and sat next to Zeck out of his happiness for coming along with his best friends which he never wanted to lose.

-Zeck:"Are you ready?"

-Brianna and Rayan:"Yes."

-Johny:"Me too."

-Zeck:"All aboard!"

Zeck pulled the ropes up and down for the horses to begin moving forward. So the married couple along with the postman and the carriage's driver left from the kingdom of SpringVille for taking the couple to a new place to live in. Then the postman along with the carriage's driver returned back to the kingdom of SpringVille with the promise of trying to visit the couple on when they can. From then, everyone in the town and the kingdom of SpringVille started living a happy life and the couple too. The couple was happy with It's new life together forever with two children without living with the bad people between them but only with the happiness and love.

And they lived happily best.

THE END


End file.
